crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Ceph Scout
Ceph Scouts are one of the most common Ceph vehicles found in the ''Crysis'' series. They are piloted by individual Ceph (evident in Crysis Warhead, where Psycho is attacked by a 'naked Ceph' when he inspects the disabled Scout) The head is approximately the size of an LTV with six mechanical tentacles following behind it. Their tentacles can hold pods for Alien Troopers, allowing the Scout to carry up to four at a time. The Scout self-destructs when it is damaged beyond repair and has a scanner beam that it uses when it cannot find enemies. The front armoring of the scout is designed to handle high-impact shocks; this allows the Scout to ram enemy units — even vehicles — as a last resort. In Crysis, the Scout is armed with MOAC weapons, while in Crysis Warhead, all Scouts are armed with high-temperature beam weapons. These beam weapons possess the damage of a MOAC and accuracy of a MOAR. Storyline Ceph Scouts are seen from the beginning of the game, being responsible for the deaths of Aztec and Jester, but are not directly engaged until Paradise Lost, though they can be killed in Awakening. Prophet believes that the Scouts killed Aztec and Jester in an attempt to interface with their suits, which are themselves based on Ceph technology. In an early draft for Crysis found in the demo, the inactive alien Scouts are first found in the Hindu Kush mountains in 1989 and are found all over the world, such as Siberia, Thailand, and Nepal (these discoveries are referenced in-game as well, in a discussion betweed Dr. Rosenthal and General Kyong). As is pointed out in-game, the inactive scouts can easily drain power from any power source. For example, scratching an electronic device (such as a cell phone) onto the exoskeleton of an inactive Scout will cause the device to lose all power, all of it having been transferred to the Scout. One of these units somehow became disabled and did not self-destruct during the events of Crysis Warhead; it is placed in a crate and thus much of the game focuses around capturing it and then getting it off the island into the hands of US forces. Nomad encounters Psycho and this Scout unit when he returns to the USS Constitution in the final level of Crysis, in which the Ceph warship is seen crashing down directly on top of the ship. It is extremely unlikely that the intact Scout would be salvageable after this. Crysis 2 The Scouts make a cameo appearance in Crysis 2 in Jacob Hargreave's office. There are 3 Scout heads kept as trophies on a wall. Fighting techniques Nearly any type of weapon is effective in fighting a Scout, though they are most effectively taken down with two rounds of the Gauss Rifle or the FY71's Incendiary Rounds. LAWs however, take several hits to destroy it and so may not be worth it. The Scouts typically will fly overhead and circle around while firing their MOACs, though sometimes they will stay high in the air, making killing them a much longer process. If there are several Scouts at once, one or more may stay further back and use its Singularity Cannon. Scouts with MOARs also tend to stay back. While Scouts carry Troopers, they are invulnerable and so it is useless to shoot them. When fighting both the Scout and its Troopers, it is easier to take cover from the Scout, as troopers can maneuver inside buildings. When flying low, they appear to be vulnerable to shots fired at a large glowing spot on the bottom side of their bodies. Although not extremely vulnerable, the player will have to fight many of them during Exodus and rescuing Helena. To conserve ammo, the player should use Prophet's MOAC. Standing still will allow them to fire more shots into the player than the player fires into them. Notes *There are two types of Scouts, though most will be the MOAC variety. There is also a leader version which has different spikes and is the dead alien in the Power Struggle Alien Energy Points. *The Scout being excavated in Relic emits an explosion that freezes the excavation site. No Scout does this during gameplay. *In Crysis Warhead, when the player is defending a member of Dane's team as he opens a tunnel, he/she is occasionally attacked by orange scouts. They are weaker than normal scouts, requiring only two shots with the Gauss Rifle to take out. They carry explosive bombs which can maneuver on themselves and explode when hit with a weapon or on contact. The only mention of them from the team is when Dane shouts to a teammate: "Your Gauss Rifle, those orange fuckers, use it." They also appear in All the Fury in Crysis Warhead when the player has reached the control tower. *The weapon that Scouts use is very similar to the MOAR attack. However, it is bigger and can shoot as MOAC, MOAR or the Ceph Beam. A Singularity Cannon is fired from its "forehead" which is also used for energy collecting. *The Container in Crysis Warhead had the ability to send a signal laser that calls for help. This was shown twice in From Hell's Heart and All the Fury. *Using the MOAR on the Ceph Scout will kill it instantaneously as it becomes frozen solid. *According to Emmerson, Scouts are capable of lifting items that weigh nearly 100 tons, (A Scout is seen lifting a mining Haul Truck in the level Frozen Paradise) However it would appear that the Scout was not using its tentacles to lift the haul truck but an energy beam of sorts which likely defied gravity, this somewhat questions their 'strength' as their tentacles are not seen being used to lift immensely heavy objects. *In the cutscene where the Ceph begin attacking the USS Constitution in the mission Reckoning in the first Crysis, scouts can be seen using the MOAR on jets across the flight deck. However the jets explode when they are hit by the weapon rather than instantly freezing, which could mean they were using their alien beam weapon they use throughout Crysis Warhead. Category:Crysis Enemies Category:Ceph